An Unforgettable Evening
by Shadow-Twins-46
Summary: Ciel is trapped in the bottom of a well and rescued. He ponders his thoughts for Sebastian and is prepared to act upon them. I haven't written anything in a very long time so, if I could get some feedback, that would be Fantastic .uwu.
1. Thoughts

"Sebastian!" came a petite voice from the darkness below. A slender figure appeared, silhouetted against the moon from the depths of the well. "Get me out of here, Sebastian! I'm freezing." Ciel barked at his loyal servant.

"I told you to watch your step, young master." The tall butler replied with a slight chuckle. "I will return momentarily. Please, try to bear the cold a bit longer, my lord." He gave a slight bow before scurrying out of young Phantomhive's sight. The boy sat in the shallow water at the bottom of the old, forgotten well, shivering and rubbing is upper arms to kep his frail body warm.

Sebastian returned after what felt like ages. The black clad figure had managed to retrieve a large wash bucket and some heavy duty rope. He secured the two objects together and lowered them down. Ciel climbed inside and was hoisted to the surface.

Once top side, the servant helped his master out of the wooden tub. Instant contact was made upon his cheek. The skin reddened and stung. "What took you so long!? I'm going to catch cold, get me inside. Now, Sebastian!" he barked his orders at his tall butler. He was swept up, and carried into the large estate.

Sebastian let his lord down and headed off to draw him a hot bath. Once the bathing chamber was full, he slipped off his satin glove and tested the temperature; perfect. Standing, the demon removed his tail coat and folded it neatly, setting it on the nearby chair. He pinned up the long ebony locks that hang in his face, so they would not dampen, before rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt, and securing them with the buckles and his upper arms. Sebastian was now prepared to bath the boy, he stood and went to fetch him from his bed chamber.

Ciel was still shivering in his wet clothes as he waited for the bath to be ready. He was loathing that Sebastian let him fall. Why would he do that? "Perhaps I should have paid more attention to where I was going." He muttered to himself as he sat in the dark. Letting out a heavy sigh, he heard two heavy raps on his large oak door "Young master?" came the silky voice of the demon, "You're bath is ready." He finished. Ciel stood and made his way to the door, opening it, and leading the way to the wash room, in silence.

There was a clumsy figure making it's way toward the master and his servant. It was the estate maid, Mey-rin. "Mey-rin," The child called out. "There are some documents on my desk in the study that need the stamp of the Phantomhive household, would you see to it that they are all signed and then stamp them?" he asked

"Yes Mahstah, righ' away!" she disappeared down the vast corridor.

Sebastian opened the door to the washroom and a steam cloud rolled out, filling the hallway. Ciel entered, quickly followed by his butler. The demon closed the door before turning to his young earl.

"May I proceed, my lord?" the tall man asked politely

"Yes Sebastian. However in the future, you do not need my permission to perform your tasks as my butler, understood?" he asked, rather coldly

"Certainly, Young master." The butler replied, kneeling in front of the child, undressing him, neatly folding each article of wet clothing as it was removed from his petite frame.

The young earl stepped into the hot water and sat. He fidgeted some as he got comfortable. Something about Sebastian seeing him in the nude was making him feel uneasy. He didn't understand why, the demon had seen his naked body many times before now. "Sebastian. You are to use your necktie as a blindfold while bathing me." He ordered, covering himself from view.

The butler turned, giving his master a look of confusion. "Yes, my lord, as you wish." He removed his necktie and replaced it as a blindfold.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief and removed the eye patch that obscured his right eye from view. The eye fluttered open to reveal a seal of sorts. He turned, seeing his usually graceful butler stumble around like a newborn calf. He let a small smile play across his lips, knowing no one could see him. "Sebastian" he called "Slowly walk towards my voice" he instructed.

The slender man did as was suggested. He kept feeling the air for something to grab onto along the way. He felt he was getting the hang of his current task and went back to his usual gait. There was a small step up, as the bath was set upon a small pedestal, and Sebastian felt it with his foot. Stepping up, he knelt beside the wash tub to clean Ciel.

Since his vision was obstructed, the demons other senses piqued. He could smell the dirt mixing with the usually pleasant scent of his master. He had grown to care for the boy through time, and could not bear to see anything happen to him. Although it was a condition of his contract to protect the young earl, Sebastian knew he wasn't doing it merely for the sake of keeping the contract anymore. In fact, it felt more like he was doing it out of care, and love. He shook his head at the thought. 'I'm a demon. He could never learn to love me.' He thought to himself. He let out a silent sigh as he scrubbed the dirt from his master's skin.

"Sebastian" the butler was pulled from his thoughts. "Yes, my lord?" he responded

"Have you ever been with anyone?" the boy asked, pondering his own feelings about his servant. He knew as well as Sebastian that their relationship was more than what it used to be.

"Been with anyone? Romantically, you mean?" the butler asked for clarification.

"Yes…" his response was slightly longer than he meant it to be.

"Of course my lord, I have lived many lives." He began, sensing the boy's tension he quickly added to his answer. "However, I have not been romantically involved with anyone in this lifetime."

"I see" Ciel muttered

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked, expressing concern.

"No, please don't concern yourself about it." He shook his head

The butler went about cleaning the boy and helping him out of the tub. He searched for the towel and rubbed the boy's frame dry. Once this task was done he reached out, grabbing the earl's night shirt. He felt small, chilled fingers on his wrist. "S-Sebastian" the boy began "Please remove your blindfold."

A slight look of shock crossed Sebastian's face as the boy said the word 'please', a term he did not use often, in fact, the butler never recalled him ever saying it at all. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he did as he was told, quickly adverting his eyes so he did not do anything he would regret.

"No." Ciel stated firmly, taking his butler's chin and bringing his face back to himself. "Sebastian. Look at my body and tell me honestly that you do not crave for it." The slender faced man looked over the body of his young master, Phantomhive. The lust that had been lurking in his deep crimson eyes, now bubbling to the surface; he said nothing.

"Well?" the boy asked, patients growing thin "go on then."

"I cannot, my lord."

"And why is that?"

"Because, my lord. If I were to tell you I did not crave your body, I would be in violation of our contract. You see, you ordered me to never lie to you." He said with his usual devious smirk, peering up at the young master.

Ciel returned an equally disturbed smirk "So my suspicions were correct."

"I'm afraid so my lord."

"Very well. Take me to my room, Sebastian."


	2. The Dream

Sebastian picked up the boy, cradling him in his thin, yet strong arms. The corridor was dark, and seemingly endless. It didn't matter much to the butler though; he was quite used to in. In fact, he preferred the darkness over the light anyway. His crimson eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as the light from the room behind them slowly faded to black as the door was shut.

The boy held the towel tight to his frame so that the demon wouldn't catch a glimpse, 'Although, it's already too late for that I suppose' he thought to himself. Thoughts of the butler swirled around in his head: the way he walked, how graceful his figure was, his soft facial features and those glistening wine red eyes. But better than all that yet, was his silky voice. Ciel closed his eyes and reminisced on his feathery words.

"Young Master." The voice called to him from a distance.

Lord Phantomhive had drifted into sleep and dreamt that he was surrounded by a field of white roses, his favorite, and all of his friends were there. He didn't see Sebastian, but brushed it off, knowing that he would probably be along shortly with tea. Wait, no, that couldn't be right. He was already holding a cup of freshly brewed earl grey. He looked around. "Sebastian." He called out over the rose bushes. A hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Ciel, Sebastian died a few weeks ago. Why don't you remember, we buried him and you cried for ages." came a calm, warm voice of a woman. The child dare not turn, in fear that he would not like the result. Against his better judgment, he turned anyway. His gaze met deep blue eyes, just like his own, and a kind smile.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own mother." She said, the smile slowly slipping into a frown "Ciel, there is nothing wrong with your eye, enough with your pirate games, let's head inside to have lunch with your father."

"Father's alive?!" he inquired, shocked to hear this fact

"Yes, of course silly, you saw him this morning, don't you remember?" Rachel asked her son "No matter, come along Tanaka will be serving us shortly." She took hold of his hand and walked him back into the manor.

Sebastian looked down at the smiling face of his master as he laid him on the bed, and tucked the blanket around him to make sure he wasn't cold. He lit a few candles, which he placed on the mount and walked over, shutting the drapes. He turned and headed for the door.

The warmth that was there vanished and everything in his world turned dark, and cold. It began to crumble around him. A storm raged over head and he heard his mother and father call to him. He searched for them, through the rubble. Pain shot through his right eye socket. He instinctively grabbed at it and felt sand pouring from it. He grasped at the gaping hole in his face "This can't be happening." He shouted. A small bark was heard. He turned and saw the rotting corpse of his dog, Sebastian. Terror filled the boy 'There's no way a corpse can be reanimated.' He tried convincing himself. His parents' voices came again, closer this time. Sebastian approached his master, maggots falling from open skin and eye sockets, bone poking through and missing skin.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, beginning to run in the other direction. He hadn't run very far before running into something cold and solid. He fell backward and peered up. One figure was before him. Stitches lined its' skin and blood oozed from the wounds. The creature's skin was slightly different shades. Not one person… Two… "Ciel, it's okay. We're here." Their voices were mashed into one horribly disgusting one and his parents reached for him. Grabbing his chin, the arm raised his head to meet the eyes; one of Rachel's, and the other Vincent's.

Ciel shot up screaming and panting from the nightmare. He saw Sebastian reach for the handle. "Sebastian! Please, don't go." He called out. "Stay in here with me tonight." It was more of a request than an order.

Sebastian turned "Yes, my lord." He strode across the room, back to his master's side.

Ciel thought about the horrible sights in his dream and about when they started occurring. Had the warmth and friendliness of the dream crumbled because Sebastian was going to leave the room? What did this mean? Would he ever be able to sleep in his quarters by himself again?

"Young Master." The earl of Phantomhive was pulled from his thoughts and questions. "Yes Sebastian, what is it?" he asked rudely.

"It seems you're shivering my lord, could it be perhaps because you are cold?"

"I suppose, but there's nothing you could do about that." He replied, pausing a moment. He threw back the covers. "Come lay beside me Sebastian." He ordered, scooting over so the demon had adequate room..


	3. Confessions

The demon let a small smile flitter across his gentle lips. "As you wish, my lord." He gave a slight bow before removing his shoes and getting into bed with this master. Sebastian could smell the boy, his scent intoxicating. How he longed to caress and hold Ciel tightly to his figure. The fragrance of the child was that of earl grey tea, white roses, a slight hint of soap and topped off with his innocence.

Young Phantomhive wanted to grasp onto his loyal servant, and dare he say, friend, and never let go. "Sebastian?" he began his statement with a question. His confidence of the words he was determined to say was fading quickly. Why couldn't he just spit it out? He had been contemplating his feelings toward Sebastian, and after many weeks of deep thoughts about nearly nothing but the demon, he decided he'd silicate a confession from the butler before declaring his own feelings.

"Yes, young master? What is it?" he asked in his usual silky voice

Ciel turned to face Sebastian. He let his deep pools of purple and blue collide with the crimson orbs of his butler. The earl took a deep breath before letting the thought form into audible words "How do you feel about me?" the boy asked.

"Feel? How do you mean? You're my master." Sebastian stated

"I meant how do you see me? As a meal, or something like that." He clarified

"What answer would you like to hear?"

"The answer I /want/ to hear, is not important. I want to know your thoughts about me. I order you to tell me the truth." He demanded, patients for the man lying beside him growing thin. His brow furrowed and his ears and cheeks pinked slightly in irritation.

"Very well. I suppose there's no more lurking in the shadows of doubt and confusion for you, my lord." He teased. "Since you want to know so badly I suppose I have no option but to tell you my true feelings for you." Sebastian chuckled lightly before taking a long pause to organize his thoughts. "I care for you more deeply than any demon should care for a meal. Although this relationship we have started as a contract of my loyalty to you, I feel as if it's grown into something more. My senses are very attuned to detect human emotion and I know that you feel the same for me, as I do for you, my lord. So please, do not try and act like you view me only as a servant." His hand had moved to stroke Ciel's porcelain cheek at some time during his speech.

Lord Phantomhive listened carefully, and with interest to every word that passed Sebastian's lips. Instead of swatting the demon's hand away, he let the other caress his cheek. Closing his eyes he focused on his favorite parts: 'I care for you', 'grown into something more.'

"Sebastian, you're right. I do have deep feelings for you." He admitted, "It makes my heart ache every time you must part from my side, even for simple tasks. I keep trying to think of a way to show you my appreciation for everything that you do, but everything I think of, I don't find a suitable way to express my gratitude." The child's voice was drifting off and his head lolled slightly. He let out a yawn as he finished his thought. "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive." He leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on the others soft, pink tinted lips.


	4. Dawn

The first rays of morning peeked over the distant mountain tops, and filtered itself through the trees of the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian had gotten up hours ago to make preparations for Ciel's day. He reminisced how his master's lips felt, and about their conversation. He felt strange in his abdominal region and assumed this was what the humans described as butterflies. Once breakfast was prepared, he headed up, his silver tea cart in tow, to wake the earl.

Ciel was jolted awake by the sudden sunlight that poured over his eye lids, and a familiar voice. "Young master, I've brought your tea and your breakfast. Please awaken so it will not go cold." The head of the house rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes and sat up. "What tea do we have this morning?" he asked, with a small yawn.

"Today, we have your favorite, Earl Grey. To accompany it, we have strawberries and cream French toast and a fine platter of other assorted American breakfast options." Sebastian stated. "I found it suiting since you will be meeting with the head of our branch in America."

"Very well, what else in on the schedule today?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened between the two of them, like Sebastian figured he would.

"The only other things you need to worry yourself with today is your music, and history lessons and signing the necessary documents for the queen telling her that we've finished your most recent case." The butler explained

"I see." He said boredly, as he replaced the eye patch he had removed the previous night, and sat on the edge of the bed so Sebastian could dress him.

"Which color would you like to wear today, my lord? I haven't had the chance to wash the green one you usually wear when guests visit." He said, disappointed that he didn't wake, and leave the child sooner to be sure his clothes were washed.

"I think I'd like to wear the blue one today anyway." He said, tracing shapes on the sheets. "Sebastian, what happened between us last night, was that a dream?" he asked, cheeks pinking slightly.

"No, my lord, what happened with the confessions last night, actually happened. However, if you believe anything happened after that, it was indeed a dream" he replied, taking the intricate outfit off of its hangars and heading over to the child.

"You kissed me." Ciel claimed.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked, removing Ciel's night shirt

"You did, you kissed me last night, didn't you Sebastian?" he asked

"Yes young master, as I recall, I did. I gave you a kiss so that you would sleep well and be reassured that I would not leave your side."

"What a foolish reason to do something like that." The boy said with a sigh. "If you're going to have the audacity to kiss me, at the very least do it when I am awake. I never took you as a coward Sebas-" he was cut off as his butler had risen and molded their lips together. Ciel rejected the affection at first when he was caught off guard. However, as the seconds past he felt himself give in and return the act of passion. The demon's long tongue licked at his lips, asking for access, which the child granted as he reached up, entangling his fingers into the ebony locks of his servant.

The kiss didn't seem to be getting anywhere, so Lord Phantomhive pulled away panting lightly. He felt a warm sensation between his legs. He glanced down and found that his member had stiffened up. Ciel had never had this happen before and he wasn't sure what to do.

Sebastian caught the boy gawking at his own manhood. A smirk played across his lips. "It seems that I've aroused you, allow me to take care of that Ciel." He stated his master's name with confidence as he advanced. He shifted the boy up the bed so he would have adequate room. The butler removed his gloves and his tail coat so he would not get them dirty.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" The child was trembling, but from what? Anticipation? Fear, or confusion?

"I'm going to allow you to feel a new sensation." Sebastian stated as he reached down and fondled the earl's member. He slowly rubbed his thumb across the tip as he removed his trousers.

Ciel wanted to see what the butler was doing so that he would learn something that he believed may be important at one point. The sensation he was experiencing that this moment was very strange. His body was trembling, but he was not afraid.

Sebastian began to stroke the length of Lord Phantomhive's shaft, as he pumped his own with his free hand. Once both members were oozing with pre-cum, the demon pressed Ciel's knees back and slowly pressed into his tight, pink entrance.

The boy let out a scream of pain as his inner walls were stretched out. "Seb-as-tian." He spoke in a broken sentence. "What are yo- Ah!" he whined as the butler brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"My lord, since this is your first time, please, try and bear the little bit of pain that accompanies it."

The master and his servant lay in a hot sweaty mess on the earl's bed. "Sebastian, let's do that again sometime.

* * *

**Sorry I skipped a whole chunk of smutty goodness, I didn't feel like writing it. I'll be sure to give all the juicy details next time. .u-u.**


	5. The Case

Ciel sat in the large, cushioned chair at the desk of his study filling out case files of the murder he had just solved. He made sure to include all the gruesome details of the men's deaths. Lord Phantomhive had been working at this case for months. Until recently a local, unknown woman from London had been slicing men to ribbons, and then decapitating them with a butcher's meat cleaver. She was hiding out in the sewers underground. Ciel thought back to the night they captured Cecilia Everstien.

Darkness plagued the streets of London and the fog began to roll in. Ben chimed 10 time,s indicating the late evening. Ciel was out roaming the streets with Pluto, trying to catch her scent. They had been out for several hours already, and had found nothing. The men that their suspect, Cecilia Everstien, were all tall and dark haired, and were nicely dressed. He rolled what he already knew around his head a few times before devising a strategy.

Sebastian glanced at his master, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Is something wrong, young master?" he asked, concerned for the boy.

"I was just thinking all of the profiles of the victims are similar to yours. I was thinking to use you as bate to lure that vile woman out." The child stated

"Very well, my lord. Please, take my coat and try not to catch cold." He requested as he draped his heavy leather coat over Ciel's shoulders. He bowed slightly before disappearing into the thick London fog.

Several hours had passed and Sebastian had not yet returned to Ciel. The head of the Phantomhive house was beginning to worry about his butler. A screech could be heard in the distance, but not a man's… a womans. He took off running, Pluto at his heels. The scream came again "You let go of me you filthy creature!" The woman cried.

Turning a corner, he saw Sebastian keeping the woman captive. She was a skinny, very beautiful blonde. She looked how Ciel imagined Elizabeth to look when they were to be wed. He gawked a moment before noticing the utensil she was holding was a butcher's knife. The instrument was buried deep into the thigh muscles of the demon, who didn't seem to notice. If he had, he didn't pay the pain any mind. Ciel shuddered as he felt Sebastian's pain in his own leg. He shrugged it off and approached her.

"Cecilia Everstien, in the name of Queen Elizabeth and Scotland Yard, I, Ciel Phantomhive place you under arrest and sentence you to execution for the murder of several men." He stated firmly as Sebastian restrained her.

The earl of Phantomhive smiled at his victorious memory. He had finally solved a case in which he was not kidnapped or harmed. "That will show that stupid butler…" he muttered to himself.

"Show that 'stupid butler' what, my lord?" The succulent voice of the demon responded

"Nothing. I didn't even address you, Sebastian."

"Be that as it may, young master, Mr. Tanaka does not accompany us often and seeing as how you're filling out the case file of the murderer, Cecilia Everstien, I assumed you were speaking of me. However, I must congratulate you on not being carried off or injured at any point during the whole of the investigation." He gave his master a kind smile

"Shut your mouth, nobody asked you…" Ciel growled into his teacup.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters friends, I have been super busy between work and school. . . -_-" I'll be sure to post a long chapter next time. So bear with me, this is not the end. I know most authors never finish their stories and just leave you hangin' but I will be sure to see this work all the way to the end. Thanks for all 400+ views that I've recieved and I hope each and every one of you has enjoyed my story so far and will continue it all the way to the end.**


	6. The Unwanted Visitor (Part 1)

The large oak doors to the study slammed open with a heavy thud. "Young Mah-stah! A le-ah arrived for you!" Came the shrill voice of the estate maid Mey-rin. She was running in the manor although she had been advised many times not to. Her left boot came untied and she tripped on the insecure laces. She seemed to fall toward the ground in slow motion. In the blink of an eye Sebastian had left his earl's side and scooped the tiny woman up so she would not break her spectacles again.

"Mey-rin, how many times must I remind you to not run indoors?" He asked her with a sigh and furrowed brows.

"I apologize Sebastian. This le-ah looked urgent so I needed to get it to the Mah-stah as quick as a rabbit, yes I did!" She insisted, giving the letter to the demon. He set her upright and delivered the urgent looking letter to the boy himself.

Ciel carefully broke the wax seal with his letter opener. He pulled out the parchment and looked over the ink on the page.

' My Dearest Ciel,

In case you were unaware, it was of the utmost importance that this letter reach you as soon as possible. You told me to write and tell you when I was planning on visiting you. So I decided to send you an urgent message to tell you that I will be visiting you on Saturday, the 23rd of April at noon.

Forever Love,

Lizzy.'

Lord Phantomhive looked at the tiny clock at the head of his desk. Eleven-thirty. "Sebastian, I need you to make preparations for Elizabeth's arrival immediately. Her carriage will be arriving in a half hour. Make sure there are plenty of snacks. I will keep her entertained in the music room until you can plan better activities." He instructed.

Sebastian gave his usual slight bow before turning his back and heading out. He reached the door before Ciel called for him. "No one is to find out about this mornings' happenings, do I make myself clear?" he asked, standing from his armchair.

"I heavily advise trying to walk on your own, young master. You see your hips will have been widened slightly and it most painful." He informed

"I have a walking stick for a reason Sebastian… I will manage. Thank you for your concern, but I can manage alone."

"Yes my lord. I'll see to the preparations." He turned and left without another word.

Bardroy and Finney were lounging about in the entrance hall, talking about this, that, and the other thing. Bardroy was smoking a cigarette and telling Finney about the time he made Donburi by complete accident. Although Finney was there, he let the taller male tell the story.

"I see that you two are lounging about as usual." Sebastian said with a dark aura of irritation and slight jealousy. "Since you two have nothing better to do, I have a couple of tasks that need to be taken care of." He began. "Mey-rin, that includes you." The woman joined their group and listened carefully to Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth will be arriving at our estate in a half hour. Finney, I want you to fetch some red roses from the garden, along with some white daisies and bring them to me in the library. Mey-rin, I want you to get down the pink china set that was gifted to us specifically for her visits. Finally, Bardroy I want you to help me prepare snacks in the kitchen."

"Right!" all three of them chimed in unison

"And make sure no mistakes are made. Quite frankly, I am not in the mood to deal with such issues. I can assure you that if any of you screw this up, the consequences will be severe." The demon growled at them and headed into the kitchen. He didn't understand why he had acted the way he did. Sebastian was usually cool-headed in all situations, but something about Lady Elizabeth's future visit was making him agitated. Perhaps it was the jealousy that was churning and bubbling deep within the pit of his stomach. The butler nodded to himself that was probably it.

He set out everything Bardroy would need to make white chocolate cupcakes, and left him alone, heading outside to see the stray cat that he fed and cared for. He went out to the unused tool shed and cracked it open just enough for his slender frame to slip through, closing it behind him.

"Lucian, here kitty." He called, sinking to the wooden floor. A white feline with black spots emerged from behind a bag of soil and approached Sebastian with a 'meow'. "You are such a beautiful creature." He smiled and lifted the cat into his lap. Lucian pawed at the silver chain dangling from his pocket, pulling it towards his mouth and from there, proceeding to chew on it.

Sebastian gingerly removed the chain from the animal's mouth. "Lucian, you mustn't chew on the uniform Ciel gave to me…" he explained. "He wants me to act as if nothing happened between us. I can do that, the problem is, I don't want to. However, it was an order, and I cannot go against orders. He glanced down to find his pet chewing on the chain once again, and once again he removed the object from his mouth. He laid the cat on his back along his legs and began to squish his paws. "How I wish I could be a cat and not have to worry about nonsensical things like jealousy or anger toward one person. I told him I loved him you know."

Lucian meowed at Sebastian either in irritation of the butler playing with the pads of his paws, or in understanding of the beings emotions.

"I really did. I said to him 'I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive.'" He stated, quoting himself. "And then I kissed him. I slept beside him and then once the son was up, he and I had intimate relations and he wants me to act as it never happened." He sighed.

"I better make sure that the others have carried out their tasks without error." Sebastian said as he set the black and white feline aside. He stood and dusted himself off. "I'll be back to feed you once Lady Elizabeth leaves." He said before shutting the door to the old tool shed and heading back to the manor.

All of the preparations had been made correctly. The china was down in one piece, cupcakes were in the oven and red roses and white daisies were awaiting his arrival in the library. He quickly cut the stems and arranged the flowers in a glass vase with the Phantomhive emblem engraved onto it. The demon headed down and placed the vase in the music room before heading out to greet Lady Elizabeth's carriage.

The blonde, curly haired girl climbed out of the wagon excited, quickly followed by her maid Paula. "Good afternoon Sebastian. It's very good to see you again"

"As it is always a pleasure to see you, Lady Elizabeth." He lied with a slight bow, leading her into the estate.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get a long chapter written, I hope you all enjoy it very much. Any feedback you feel you need to give me, please do, I appreciate your reviews as much as you all reading it ^u^/**


End file.
